The Truth be Known
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: __**The Truth be Known**_

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm and Mac

Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.

Spoiler: Lifeline to Adrift II

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 1 The Engagement Party

1900 hours

12 May 2001

Admiral's home

It was a mild spring evening in May. It was a little warmer than normal for that time of year. Mac had just arrived at the Admiral's house with Mic. It was her engagement party.

She was happy at the thought of sharing her happiness with getting married with all her friends. The only way she thought she could possibly be any happier was if she marrying Harm and not Mic.

But such was not the case. As far as she knew and despite what everyone had been telling her for many years, Harm didn't love her. Or at least not enough to tell her or want to marry her. She had made the decision last year to move on with her life, Harmon Rabb be damm.

The Admiral met Mac and Mic at the door and invited them in. Mac gave him a warm smile. Mic as usual had his shit eating grin on his face. The look that said he got something he always wanted, but didn't necessary deserve.

Mac was surprised to see many of the Jag staff already present. She had always prided herself to being on time and was usually one of the first ones to arrive.

But if there was one common thread between Harm and Mic, it was their inability to be where they were supposed to be on time. No matter how much prodding she did, Mic did things at his own pace.

Mic had wanted a quick one before they left, but Mac had already showered and dressed. She was ready to go. The last thing she wanted at that point in time was to get dirty and sweaty just to satisfy Mic's need to mark his territory.

Mic of course wasn't very happy about that. To him the first duty of a wife was to take care of her husband's needs whenever it was needed, that is ASAP. And when Mic didn't get what he wanted, he usually got quite moody for a time afterwards.

Mac saw Harriet talking with Carolyn and Jackie Mattonie. She quickly separated herself from Mic and went over to talk to them while leaving Mic alone to talk to the Admiral.

Five minutes later Mac saw Harm arrived. The video princess wasn't with him Mac observed. She was a bit surprised. She figured tonight of all nights Renee would be glued to Harm's side.

She would be staking her claim on her flyboy, letting everyone especially Mac know that Harm was hers, not Mac. Harm saw Mac over by the refreshment table. He went over to get a drink.

"Where's Renee, Harm? You know it was alright if you wanted to bring her tonight." teased Mac.

"She's running late. She's shooting a spaghetti commercial. She'll be here shortly." replied Harm wondering why they were talking about Renee.

"Why don't we go outside and sit on the porch. We can talk while you wait for her." offered Mac.

Harm led her to the porch guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. They walk outside onto the porch and sat down on one of the benches. Their exit hadn't gone unnoticed. Mic's temper began to do a slow boil.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay inside the house? It is your engagement party." asked Harm.

"They can get along for a short time without me." replied Mac.

"I can't believe that I'm here at your engagement party." commented Harm solemnly.

"What? You don't think anyone would want to married me?" asked a surprised Mac.

"No it's not that, I just figured ... I don't know ... it wouldn't be now." replied Harm.

"You know this could have been our engagement party if you had just let go." responded Mac tenderly as she reached up to touch his arm.

"I don't think this is the time or place to talk about that Mac." moaned Harm.

"I think we should talk about it Harm. I want to know what you're thinking and feeling right now." demanded Mac.

"Ok Mac, but not here. I don't feel comfortable doing it here with everyone right inside. I think we need to go somewhere else to talk." relented Harm.

"Where do you want to talk?" asked Mac.

"Come with me." replied Harm as he took her hand and led her away from the porch.

Harm led her to his SUV. They got in and drove away. They drove passed Renee a few miles down the road. She honk her horn when she saw his SUV, but Harm just drove by her. Harm hadn't see her, he was on a mission.

For once in his life he wasn't going to allow himself to be distracted by anyone. He was going to tell Sarah how he really felt. He kept on driving. Forty minutes later Harm parked his SUV at the edge of the beach on the ocean.

"Why did you bring me here Harm?" asked Mac softly.

"This is where I come when I need to think about what's important to me." replied Harm.

"Am I important to you Harm?" asked Mac softly.

"That's why we're here Sarah." replied Harm.

Meanwhile back at the Admiral's house Renee arrived and went in to talk with the Admiral and Mic.

"Is the party over already? I just saw Harm and Mac leaving. Where was Harm going?" asked Renee.

"No, the party just started Renee. I thought I saw Harm go out onto the back porch with Mac. He said something about waiting for you out there." replied the Admiral.

"He can't be on the porch, I just saw him driving away as I was coming up the road." whined Renee.

"Come on Luv, let's go out on the porch and get them." mumbled Mic as he took her arm and led her away. He had already down a couple of cold ones and was starting to feel lubricated.

They went outside onto the porch. Mic looked around but didn't see anyone. He then walked down the back steps into the back yard and looked around hoping that they were only taking a walk, but he didn't see them there either.

"Did you find them Mic?" asked Renee.

"No, there's no one out here. Maybe they went back inside." whined Mic.

They went back inside the house. Mic saw Harriet talking with Bud. If anyone knew what was going on it would be her. She had her nose into everything.

"Good evening Harriet. I was wondering if you have seen Sarah. I haven't seen her in awhile. I need to give her, her eight o'clock kiss." asked a nervous Mic.

"No Sir. I haven't seen her since she went out on the porch with the Commander. I didn't see them come back in." smiled Harriet uneasily before letting out a belch.

"Damm you Rabb!" mumbled Mic to himself.

Back at the beach Harm had taken a blanket out of the back of his SUV. He then led Mac down onto the beach where they walked along the edge of the ocean for another ten minutes before stopping and sitting down on the blanket.

"Can we talk now Harm? We've been gone for fifty two minutes forty one seconds. They're going to start missing us." asked Mac showing a little impatience with him.

She knew she needed to give him some time. Rushing him only led to him to putting up his walls and becoming tight lipped. If she was going to get him to talk she would have to be patience. Unfortunately there was a time limit for tonight and they were approaching it very quickly.

"I guess so Mac. What do you want to know?" asked Harm.

"Why did you rejected me that night on the ferry?" asked Mac.

"I put my heart out there on the line. I asked you when was it going to our turn to be together. I pretty much told you I love you that night. I had waited four years and two girlfriends for you by that time"

"I'm sorry Mac, but I didn't reject you that night. I only asked you for a little more time. Our relationship at that time had been a little strained.

We hadn't gotten back to that comfortable place where we were before I screwed things up when I left to fly. You really surprised me that night. The last thing I was expecting from you that night was that you wanted to talk about was us.

You blew me away. I need a night or two to think about what you said and what you wanted, but when you came back with his ring. I thought you had made up your mind and made your choice.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to communicate better with you that I needed more time Sarah." replied Harm taking a hold of her hand.

"My choice has always been you Harm. I never dated Mic while you were gone. I had to work with him. I didn't have a choice. He turned out to be an okay guy once I got to know him, but I never wanted him.

The reason I asked you about us in Australia was because we usually can be ourselves and talk when we are away from Washington. You were the one I wanted that night. You were the one I wanted when we left Australia.

The night in question Mic asked me to marry him. I was flattered. I loved the idea that someone love me enough to want to marry me, but I told him no. There was no way I could marry him.

I didn't know him that way or that well. He forced me to take his ring. He put it on my right hand. I only kept it there and kissed him to make you jealous.

I wanted to let you know what I wanted from you. Also if you didn't want me, there were others that did. Sooner or later if you didn't act I would marry someone else." responded Mac.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I guess I misunderstood what was happening. I thought you really didn't love me when I saw you wearing his ring." wailed Harm.

"Why didn't you talk to me Harm? Why did you have to go to Renee when we got back? I thought you didn't like her?" asked a puzzled Mac.

"You took his ring. So I moved on. Renee was there. She was fun to be with." replied Harm a little angrily.

"But I still don't understand. You don't like Mic. Why would you let him have me without a fight?" asked Mac.

"I thought you were happy with him. All I wanted was for you to be happy." replied Harm solemnly.

"What do you want Harm?" asked Mac.

"To never lose you Sarah. I love you. I have for a long time." replied Harm.

"If you love me Harm, why haven't you fought for me Harm? I waited for you to tell me you love me for five years Harm. Ever since you took me flying in your plane.

I only move the ring over when you decided you rather be with Sergei and not me." responded Mac as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ever since Mic returned to Washington you seemed to be happy with him. I didn't think you cared for me by then. So I was ready to go after Sergei because I thought he was only one I had left." replied Harm.

"Harm, you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. Even if I marry Mic, I will still be here at JAG." responded Mac.

"But Sarah, I don't think you truly understand. As you once told me Mic gave up his life and career to come here to be with you. And I'm sure that as long as he had you and was working he was happy to stay here.

But as you know he hasn't been able to find work for quite some time. Mic is a lifer. He's a thirty year man at least." argued Harm.

"I'm not going anywhere Harm. Believe me when I tell you that." Mac replied as she tried to assure Harm.

"But somewhere down the line Sarah if he can't find a job soon he's going to want to return to Australia. You must know that. He's going to expect you to go with him.

After all the sacrifices he made for you, he will expect you to do the same for him. He's from the old school Sarah. He believes the man provides for the family and the wife stays home with the kids." answered Harm.

"Well, then he'll go home alone. My life is here at JAG. All my friends are here, you're here. I'm not going anywhere." replied Mac adamantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: __**The Truth be Known**_

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm and Mac

Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.

Spoiler: Lifeline to Adrift II

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 2

Meanwhile back at the Admiral's house everyone was having a good old time, that is everyone except Mic and Renee. They didn't like the idea that Harm and Mac had taken off together. And now they had been gone for almost two hours.

Mic had downed a few more beers. Mic had checked with the Admiral to make sure they hadn't been assigned a case or were going back to HQ for some reason. The Admiral assured him that wasn't the case.

All the Admiral could tell Mic was Harm and Mac were always thicker than thieves. They always spent a lot of time together.

"Are you worried Mic?" asked Renee.

"What?" responded Mic who had been lost in thought.

"About Sarah, that she went somewhere with Harm?" replied Renee.

"No, not really. Harm had four years to do something with Sarah if he wanted her. He didn't. I trust Sarah. They obviously have some issues to work out." responded Mic.

But in truth he was scared shitless. He knew Sarah had feelings for Rabb. He always wondered about their past together. Had they been intimate? Were they in love with each other? But at the same time he was too scared ask and find out.

Back at the beach Mac's internal clock was going off. She knew they needed to end their discussion soon and get back to the Admiral's house. She knew they probably had been declared missing in action.

It was going to be bad enough explaining to Mic why she was gone, but how would she be able to explain it to the Admiral who had made the grand gesture of hosting her engagement party only to have her disappear soon after she had arrived.

She definitely was going to be in his doghouse for a long time or until Harm screwed up again. That thought brought a smile to her face.

"Harm, we need to be heading back. After all the party is supposed to be for me." wailed Mac softly. "I should be there for some of it."

"Okay Sarah, but before we go back I need to tell you something." replied Harm.

"What is it Harm?" asked Mac.

"I love you Sarah. I don't want you to marry Mic." answered Harm.

"Harm ... " whined Mac.

"Don't say anything Sarah. Just think about what I've said here tonight. Please!" begged Harm not wanting to hear her rejection. He then leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever gotten from anyone.

An hour later shortly before 1030 hours Harm and Mac arrived back at the Admiral's house. They didn't talked much on the way back. Mac was still thinking about what Harm had told her and the Kiss.

They had kissed a few times before, but nothing like tonight. It truly had been special. They went back up on the porch and sat down on the porch swing for a few moments.

A few minutes later Harriet was at the door. She was surprised to see them there sitting and talking. She went out onto the porch to speak to them for a moment.

"Sir, Ma'am, what are you doing out here? Where have you been?" asked a very tipsy Harriet.

"What are you talking about Harriet?" asked an amused Mac.

Harriet was always a sight after she had been drinking. Tonight was no exception as Mac looked at the disarray of Harriet's dress.

"Mic has been running around here like a chicken with its head cut off looking for you. And Sir, Renee was wondering where you went." replied Harriet as she began to hic cup between her belching.

"I don't know what you mean Harriet. Harm and I have been here all night except for a short walk we took earlier." responded Mac innocently. That must have been a sight.

"But Ma'am, everyone has been looking for you. They even checked out here on the porch and in the back yard." replied Harriet.

Mac shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you Harriet. We've been here all night. I don't know how you could have missed us."

Harriet was now totally confused. Her feeble mind was approaching melt down quickly. She went back inside the house a little dazed.

"Do you think she believed me?" asked Mac smiling sweetly.

"Hard to tell. She had that constipated look on her face. But you were bad marine. I would never have expected you to fabricate a story like that to Harriet." smiled Harm.

"Come on Harm. We've been lying to everyone for years about us and you know it." grinned Mac.

"Yeah, I guess maybe you're right. I think we should go back inside, after all it is your party. You should at least make an appearance." smiled Harm.

Meanwhile Harriet had gone back into the house. "I found them, I found them!" yelped Harriet as she stumbled along.

"Who did you find Harriet?" asked Bud who was now almost two sheets to wind and feeling no pain.

"The Colonel and the Commander silly." replied Harriet as she slap Bud on his arm.

"Where were they Harriet?" asked a relieved Mic.

"They were out on the porch. They said they have been there all night." belched Harriet.

Her head was starting to spin. She had had one too many drinks tonight and playing twenty questions with a drunken sailor was tasking her ditzy mind.

"But we checked out there several times already. They weren't there." wailed Mic angrily.

"They did say something about going for a walk." replied Harriet.

She needed to find a place to sit down. The room was beginning to spin now. Everyone then heard the door open with Harm and Mac walking in.

"What?" asked Mac as everyone was looking at her.

"Where have you been Sarah?" asked Mic with an attitude.

"Harm and I were outside talking. We were going over my caseload and whom I should hand them off to while I'm gone." lied Mac.

"I looked outside for you. I didn't see you." spat Mic.

"You're drunk as a skunk Mic. I doubt you can see the end of your nose. ... I don't know what to tell you Mic. We didn't go anywhere." Mac lied again.

The Admiral cleared his throat. He had heard enough. He wanted to put an end to the discussion before it blew up and words were exchanged. He had Tyner bring out the cake. Gunny filled everyone's glass.

The Admiral then gave a toast to Mac and Mic wishing them a lifetime of happiness. Afterwards he shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

He knew Mac wasn't being truthful here. He knew Harm and Mac had been up to something. He wondered if it would be possible for Mac and Mic to be happy together as long as the Commander was in their life.

Wonder what if

Over the weekend Harm sat in his apartment contemplating the conversation he had had with Mac. He had hoped he had reached her somehow and she wouldn't marry Mic.

He looked down on the table in front of him. He looked at the wedding bands in the jewelry box. They were the ones his mother and father had shared before he went to Viet Nam.

He had wanted to give them to Mac someday when they were ready to get married. Now all he could do was pray that Mac wouldn't go through with marrying Mic.

Renee had stopped by early Saturday morning to confront Harm about what had happened Friday night. She was the last person he wanted to see that morning. Harm didn't want to talk to her about it.

He wasn't in the mood to listen to her whining and accusations. All he wanted was to be left alone so he could think about Sarah. To think about how much he loved her and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He then came up with a brilliant idea. Mac was going to the Naval Academy to give a lecture on Friday. Tomorrow at work he would offer to go along with her. They could go up together early Friday morning.

He would have plenty of time to show her around campus. Who better then an academy grad? Then he would take her to dinner. After dinner he would ask her to marry him. If he was really lucky he would get her to marry him before the weekend was over.

Naval Academy

19 May 2001

Harm had asked her Monday if he could accompany her to Annapolis. Mac had happily accepted his offer. She loved spending time with him. She always felt so good when they did things together, especially when they were away from JAG.

Her body would always tingle inside when he paid special attention to her. And right now she could sense this weekend could be something very special. It could possibly be the last time they could be together like this unless something really special happen.

Harm had declared he loved her last week, but that wasn't going to be enough. She needed more from him. She was hoping that he would take the next step this weekend.

This would be the last time she would allow Harm the opportunity to change her mind about marrying Mic. Harm had come a long way in a very short time. More then she had ever hoped was possible, but there was only going to be one way for Harm to persuade her not to marry Mic.

He would have to want her more then anything else in the world. He would have to want to marry her and start a life together. If not ... well ... then she would marry Mic. It was time for Harm to step up to the plate. He either wanted her or not. She wasn't going to wait any longer.

They drove up to Annapolis that morning. Mac allowed Harm to drive her corvette. She knew how much he missed driving his own corvette. She hoped it would help him get into the proper frame of mind.

They arrived early in the morning. They ate breakfast in the Officer's club before Harm showed her around campus. At the end of the tour they ended up in front of the Naval Academy Chapel.

Mac was a little surprise that they ended up there. She wondered what it meant. Did it mean what she thought it might? She could only hope.

"Why are we stopping here Harm?" asked Mac.

"This is the Naval Academy Chapel. This is where my mother and father were married. I wanted to show it to you." smiled Harm nervously.

"I've shared so much of my life with you already over the last five years. I wanted to share with you another important place in my life." continued Harm.

Mac beamed Harm one of her special smiles reserved only for him. Maybe, just maybe he was thinking about doing what she was praying he would do. They went inside and Mac gasped.

"It's so beautiful in here. No wonder why so many military people want to get married here."

"Yes, it is beautiful. I spent every Sunday in here for four years. It's a very special place for me." agreed Harm.

Mac was speechless. She knew now this would have been the perfect place to get married. But unfortunately one of the wedding party had to be an Academy graduate.

"Oh I wish I was getting married here. It's so perfect." whispered Mac just loud enough for Harm to hear.

She was hoping he understood what she meant and wanted. Lucky for her Harm understood quite perfectly. He had gotten the response from her he had been hoping for. He couldn't wait until tonight after dinner.

Meanwhile at JAG headquarters Renee came barging into the bullpen like a pit bull on a mission. She would be gone most of next week. She was upset, Harm had been avoiding her all week. She needed to talk to him before she left.

"Tyner, where's Commander Rabb?" asked an impatient Renee.

"He took leave today Ma'am. Said something about going up to Annapolis today." replied Tyner.

He was going to have to have a talk with the Commander about covering his ass with Ms Peterson. She never seemed to believe anything he told her. He then would have to listen to her for ten minutes ranting on about something he had no control over.

"Didn't Mac go there today?" asked Renee who was now getting angry.

"You mea Colonel MacKenzie, I believe so Ma'am." replied Tyner. He never liked giving out too much information particularly when it concerned Colonel MacKenzie or Commander Rabb.

"Did they go together Tyner" asked Renee wondering why it felt like she was pulling teeth every time she talked to Tyner.

"Who Ma'am?" responded Tyner playing dumb. If she was going to irritate him he would try to do the same to her.

"Harm and Mac!" shouted Renee.

The Admiral came bolting out of his office.

"What's going on out here!" bellowed the Admiral.

"Miss Peterson was asking about the Commander and Colonel Sir." replied Tyner.

"I believed that they both have gone to Annapolis. And if that's all, I would appreciate everyone being quiet and going back to work." moaned the Admiral. Even when they were both gone, they somehow manage to create trouble around here.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: __**The Truth be Known**_

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm and Mac

Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.

Spoiler: Lifeline to Adrift II

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 3

After Mac gave her talk about mutiny on the high seas, Harm took her to dinner at the Officer's Club. Harm was pleasantly surprised to see Mac wearing a formal evening dress for dinner.

He had put on his dress whites for the occasion, but didn't realized that Mac might suspect something. Harm had talked to the Chaplin earlier in the day about the possibility of getting married while Mac was giving her talk. The Chaplin agreed to be available if he was needed.

They enjoyed a delicious dinner with small talk, though both had difficulty eating. Harm was nervous. He was about to exposed himself and put it all out on the line.

Mac was nervous because Harm was dress in his dress whites and was acting a little strange. She suspected something was definitely up with her flyboy.

"What's going on Harm? You've been acting strange all evening." asked a curious Mac.

"I guess I'm a little nervous Sarah. You look so beautiful tonight." replied Harm as Mac's heart skip a beat then began to beat faster after hearing Harm use her given name.

"Why Harm?" asked Mac hopefully.

"After our talk last week on the beach I've have been doing a lot of thinking." started Harm.

"What about Harm?" whispered Mac.

"About us Sarah. How I don't want to live the rest of my life without you. You aren't just a part of my life anymore Sarah, you are my life." continued Harm as he heard her gasp.

"I love you Sarah MacKenzie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you. I want to grow old with you." Harm continued on as he saw tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

His confidence was growing with what he saw from her. He got down on one knee.

"Sarah, I know it's very selfish of me to ask you at this time. You have promised another man that you will marry him next week. I beg you, please do not marry him. I love you Sarah MacKenzie. I want you to become my wife. Sarah, will you marry me." asked Harm as he held out a diamond ring to her.

Mac was so happy right then. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Her dreams were coming true. Harm had asked her to marry him. He really did love her after all. She glanced around her and noticed that nearly everyone in the club was looking towards her with anticipation of her answer. All of them were hoping for her to say yes.

"Harmon Rabb Jr., I have been in love with you since the day we met and you looked into my eyes as though you were looking into my soul. You have always been there for me through thick and thin.

You are my life too. I would be very happy and honored to become your wife." replied Mac as Harm slid the ring on her hand.

They stood up as Harm gave her a passionate thank you kiss. Everyone around them applauded as they recognized true happiness.

"What are we going to do Harm? How do I tell Mic that I'm not going to marry him, that I don't love him because I love someone else." wailed Mac softly.

"Well first, if it's okay with you. I talked to the Chaplin this afternoon after you expressed how you would like to get married here in his chapel. He has agreed to marry us tomorrow in the chapel if you so desire." smiled Harm.

"That sounds so wonderful Harm, but I don't have a wedding dress wear." wailed Mac very softly.

"Yes you do Sarah. I took the liberty of arranging to have your wedding dress brought here yesterday. It's in one of the dressing rooms in the chapel." replied Harm as Mac gave him a kiss.

"You were pretty cocky there flyboy. I could have said no." cooed Mac softly.

"Maybe, but after our talk last week I was pretty sure you were in love with me and were looking for me to declare my intentions. I knew saying that I love you wouldn't be enough. That you wanted to get married and get started on our family." smiled Harm.

"For once in your life flyboy, you read all the signals correctly. What time are you planning on marrying me tomorrow?" asked Mac seductively as she looked up into his eyes.

"I told the Chaplin about 1000 hours. We can go sailing in the afternoon. I know a secluded island we can have a late lunch and ... " grinned Harm as he raised his eyebrows up and down like Groucho Marx.

"That sounds wonderful Harm. You better get me back to my room. I need to get my beauty sleep if that's possible." smiled Mac.

"I can help you call people and help cancel the wedding preparations for next week." offered Harm.

"My God, what about Mic? How do I tell him?" asked Mac.

"We'll tell him together at the rehearsal dinner. Everyone that's important will be there." replied Harm.

"Are you sure you want to be there when I tell him?" asked Mac.

"Of course, I'm the one who's putting you in the predicament." replied Harm.

The next morning the Chaplin married Harm and Mac. The Chapel was filled with people who had heard about Harm's proposal the night before. If there was one activity that the people at Annapolis loved more than Navy beating Army in football, it was the many weddings that were performed at the Academy Chapel. They were all there to witness the happy event.

The Chaplin had the public affairs office send a photographer over to the chapel to photograph the wedding. Harm arranged with the photographer to send the photos to his apartment.

No need for Mic to come across them. He wasn't worried about Renee finding them. She was going to be away on a shoot all next week.

When Harm walked into the church to talk to the Chaplin before the wedding, he was shocked to see so many people there. He had thought he was going to have a small intimate wedding. Boy, Mac will certainly be surprised he thought.

Twenty minutes later Harm saw Mac walking down the aisle to him. He was stunned to see her looking so beautiful. He had never seen anyone look as beautiful as Mac.

When she reached the end of the aisle that led to Harm, she was taken aback by the full Chapel. Before she started to move down the aisle, a retired Admiral offered to walk her down the aisle.

"May I have the honor Ms. MacKenzie?" the retired Admiral asked as he held out his arm for her to take. "No bride should make this trip alone."

"Thank you Sir." replied a surprised Mac as she took his arm.

It was a beautiful ceremony. Harm and Mac exchanged their vows and kissed. As they were leaving the chapel there was an honor guard already formed for them to walk under the arch of swords. The people who attend the ceremony all applauded. Never had they seen a more attractive couple.

After having pictures taken by the photographer Harm and Mac went back to their rooms to change. Harm took Mac sailing on the lake for much of the afternoon before having a late picnic lunch on a secluded beach. They spent a couple hours making passionate love before heading back to campus.

Mac had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't believe that her dream of marrying Harm had finally come true after five years. Harm couldn't believe how wonderful he felt now that he was married to Mac.

He had been so miserable over the last year. He had felt Mac slipping away from him for so long, he didn't know if he would ever be happy again. But now with Mac by his side he knew his world was complete.

With Mic away on a case until the end of the week Mac didn't have to deal with him when she returned from Annapolis. After spending a wonderful weekend with Harm, she was very happy and more alive.

The last time she was this happy was when she was in Russia with Harm searching for his father. During the week she and Harm called all the invited guests to informed them that the wedding had been canceled.

They also called the florist, caterer, the church, and the reception hall to cancel. They hated to do this to Mic, but it was the only way.

On Wednesday afternoon Harm told Mac he had to leave to do his Quals. She was quite surprised to hear this. Especially two days before she would have been marrying Mic.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Harm?" asked Mac disappointedly.

"I thought I had Sarah. I cleared it with the Admiral months ago." replied Harm.

"Well you didn't tell me. What were you trying to do, avoid going to the wedding after you promised me you would be there?" asked a hurt Mac.

"Look Sarah, I intended to tell you, but you had just let everyone know you were getting married. And as time went on I didn't want to disrupt your wedding plans.

I knew you were having some difficulties with Mic on certain things you both wanted for the wedding. I didn't want to add to it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." begged Harm.

"So when are you expecting to be back?" asked Mac.

Harm winced as he said "Late Friday night, maybe 2300 hours."

"I thought you said you wanted to be there with me when I told our friends and Mic that the wedding was off?" asked a confused Mac.

"I did, but with all the excitement that has been happening the last two weeks I forgot. In fact if Skates hadn't called me to remind this morning I might have forgotten to go." smiled Harm hoping she would buy his lame excuse.

"Yeah right. The great Harmon Rabb Jr. forgetting he was supposed to go flying. I don't think that's even possible." responded Mac with a smirk.

"You throw my world out of kilter marine. Loving you is the most important thing I will ever do with my life. When I'm with you I can't think of anything else but loving you. Even when I'm away from you I think about you. You are my world." sweet talked Harm.

"Thank you Harm. You're my world too. You are the only one I want. I'll forgive you this time, but you better not let it happen again." cooed Mac softly as she got up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

The next morning Harm flew out to the Patrick Henry. He met up with Captain Ingles and Lieutenant Elizabeth 'Skates' Hawkes. Captain Ingles sort of gave him the look, the look that told Harm he better keep his nose to the grindstone and not screw up. Skates on the other hand was happy to see him.

"I see you have made up with the Captain." smiled Harm.

"Yes Sir. Once the trial was over everything went back to normal. He's still a little upset with you though, but he does understand why you did it." laughed Skates.

"By the way Sir, how's the Colonel? And why are you so happy?"

"I'm always happy to be here flying. I live for it. And the Colonel I believe, is quite happy too." grinned Harm.

"What aren't you telling me Sir?" asked Skates with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You'll have to come to Washington to find out Lieutenant." smiled Harm.

"I plan to be there this weekend Sir. I look forward to the explanation." smiled Skates.

After an initial wave off early Harm nailed the rest of his landings. By the end of the day Harm had scored out the best. Skates along with the LSO and the Captain were quite surprised.

"What's going on Sir? you don't usually land this bird that well. You usually have a few rough landings in you. Have you been practicing somewhere or with someone I don't know about?" asked Skates.

"No I haven't, It's been awhile since the last time I've flown. I think it's just because everything is right with the world." smiled Harm.

"What aren't you telling me Sir? I bet it has something to do with the Colonel doesn't it? I bet you finally took you head out of your six and finally told her how you feel." guessed Skates as she fired off one question after another.

She remembered the time Mac had visited the Patrick Henry a few years ago while Harm was flying. They were inseparable while she was there. If anyone had asked her she would have said they were married.

"Where did you learn to ask questions like that? You sound like a lawyer. But to answer you question I did have a talk with Mac." replied Harm with a big grin.

"I thought so Sir. I've never seen you so happy before except when you were flying here the last time and the Colonel came here for that mishap investigation." smiled Skates.

"Come on Lieutenant, let me buy you a cup of coffee before I take off." replied Harm.

"Where are you going Sir?" asked Skates.

"Back to Washington, I have a party to go to." smiled Harm.

"And before you ask Lieutenant, the Captain said you can fly back with me."


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: __**The Truth be Known**_

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm and Mac

Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.

Spoiler: Lifeline to Adrift II

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 4 Let's party

At the Rehearsal Dinner that night Mac was spending most of her time with Chloe, Harriet, and Carolyn. She was trying to avoid Mic as much as possible. She didn't want to be too close to him.

He had returned home from his case earlier in the day and had wanted to bed her. He didn't want to talk about his case. He didn't want to talk about her trip to the academy and the talk she gave. He hadn't had any in over a week and he wanted some.

Fortunately for her Chloe was with her in her apartment so Mic couldn't try anything. Mac had told Chloe earlier in the day that she had a very special secret to tell her, but it would have to wait until tonight at the party.

Everyone from JAG had shown up. The only outsider was Renee. Renee was puzzled when she didn't see Harm at the party. She had been trying to contact him the last couple of days without any luck.

"Mac, how are you doing? Are you nervous? Where's Harm? I've been trying to get a hold of him, but I seem to keep missing him. Is he avoiding me?" asked a frantic Renee.

"Not that I'm aware of Renee. I know he wanted to talk to you about something. He's not here yet. He's left for his quals yesterday. He supposed to be flying back tonight. He called me before I left to come here to tell me he was on his way." replied Mac.

"Why did he call you?" whined Renee.

"We're partners Renee, he tells me everything." smiled Mac. Renee went off pouting.

The party went on for the next couple of hours with everyone enjoying themselves. Bud as usual was the butt of an unfortunate mishap once again. No matter what he did, he always seemed to find a way to screw up.

Tonight was no exception. On his way into the restaurant tonight he managed to trip on a pebble and fall into a large puddle in the parking lot soaking himself.

At 2300 hours a call came in for the Admiral. It was Captain Ingles. It seemed that a tomcat returning to Norfolk had gone done at sea. When the Admiral asked who the pilot was, the Captain told him it was Commander Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes.

They were in the process of conducting a search and rescue, but the storm was interfering with their efforts. The storm was one of the worse he had ever seen. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep the search going.

An hour later Mac heard the news that Captain Ingles was calling off the search for Harm, all she could do was turn and run out of the room.

She needed to get out of the room as quickly as possible. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. She needed to be alone as she cried for Harm and wondered if he was going to be alright.

She stood by the window looking out at the storm. It was raining very hard. She knew it was distinctly possible that she would never see him again. They had finally gotten it together. They were supposed to be together for the rest of their lives.

She didn't know what she would do if he didn't come back to her this time. Two things she did know, one was she had to tell Mic that she had no intentions of marrying him tomorrow. She knew he would understand even though for the wrong reason. The only thing she could think about was Harm.

And two, she wouldn't be able to stay at JAG if Harm died. It would be too painful for her to be there and not have Harm in her life. She would have to get out of here.

She continued to stand by the large window looking out at the storm that was raging with gale force winds. She could feel the energy the storm was giving off. She felt it gave her a connection to Harm.

Hopefully that energy would keep Harm alive long enough until he was found. She stood there and prayed to God that he would take care of her sailor and make sure no harm came to him.

Ten minutes later her peace and quiet was interrupted. Mic showed up at the door and began to walk towards her.

"Sarah luv, why don't you come back to the party and be with all your friends who love you." whined a half drunk Mic.

"Go away Mic! I need to be alone right now." replied an irritated marine.

"But luv, you need to be with other people, people who luv you. You shouldn't be in here all alone at a time like this. The strength of being together will help us all deal with him being missing." continued a whining Mic.

"What part of leave me alone do you not understand! For once in you sorry ass excuse of a life will you listen to what I have to say and do it! I'm very upset right now, I need to be left alone, and your being here badgering me is not helping.

I'm tired of telling you one thing and you going off half cock and doing something else, that only irritates me. For the life of me it's times like this I wonder why I ever considered marrying you. Leave!" yelled Mac.

Mic was completely stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he ever did was give, give, give in this relationship. It always seem so hard to get anything back in return from Mac.

He sacrificed his life and career in the Aussie navy to be here with her. No matter what he did it never seemed to be enough for her. And Rabb was usually at the center of all their conflict. And now was no exception.

"But Sarah, I love you, I want to be here to help you through this." whined Mic even louder.

"I said GO! Now Mic!" yelled Mac.

Slowly Mic finally turned and walked away and left her alone in the dark room all to herself. She began to breathe deeply trying to cleanse herself of all the negative angry emotions that Mic had caused her to have.

After a half hour she was ready to leave. She decided to go home to be alone. She told Mic and everyone else she was leaving. She told Mic she would call him in the morning.

Mac's Apartment

Twenty minutes later Mac had arrived home. Harriet had offered to take Chloe home with her. She sensed that Mac needed time to be alone to figure out the emotional turmoil that Harm's crash was causing her.

Mac lit a fire in the fireplace before sitting down. Why couldn't Mic understand her need to be alone to deal with Harm's crash and being missing? She went to her bookcase and pulled out the largest of her photo albums.

She had several album for the different areas of her life. The smallest one contained photos of her and Mic. It seem that although they had been together for the last year along with Mic working at JAG for another year, she didn't have many pictures of them together.

She had wondered why that was, but now she understood the real reason. She didn't love him. All the other albums were filled with photos of the people she loved and cared for.

The photo album she had of little Aj was filled with many photos and memories. It had pictures of little Aj, with his parents, with Harm, and with her. One picture said it all, She and Harm together with their own child.

She must have filled nearly fifty pages of the album with photos she had either taken or had received from Harriet. She wondered how someone so little and so young had become so important in her life. Of course she knew the real reason. She wanted a baby of her own, hers and Harm's.

Even the photo album she had of Chloe contained almost forty pages of photos. It was getting larger every year. Chloe had changed her life so much. Chloe showed her that she could love someone unconditionally and be love equally in return.

It made her realized that she was worthy of being loved. Loving Chloe was a significant turning point in her life. It made her understand her yearning to have children and help her realize she could be a good mother.

But her largest photo album of all was of Harm and herself. Over their five years together they had many pictures taken of them together while they were conducting their investigations, their adventures, and social events.

The last time she checked she had filled almost two hundred pages. She had always known that Harm was an important part of her life, but she hadn't realized how much. Many people had taken pictures of them together over the years.

They all had realized how much she and Harm belonged together. Several times she had to go back and reorganized the album. Some of her favorite pictures were of them flying in Sarah and their first trip to Russia looking for his father.

But her favorite was when she and Harm were holding little Aj during his baptism. They had looked like a family in those pictures. It showed her what her true dream was meant to be, having a family with Harm.

She spent some time looking through her album of Harm and her, remembering how much Harm had become a major part of her life.

Early the next morning she decided that she needed to be there on the Patrick Henry for Harm when he was rescued. She called Andrews for information about taking a COD out to the Patrick Henry.

There was one leaving at 0630 hours. It was easy to arranged a flight. She was a JAG, they probably figured she would be going out there to investigate the crash.

She packed a bag with an additional uniform and personal items. She went to her closet and pulled out the leather flight jacket she had confiscated from Harm many years ago. She secured her apartment and left.

Twenty minutes later she had arrived at Harm's place. She went inside to pack a bag for Harm. She put in an uniform, sleepwear, and some personal items into the bag. She then left for Andrews to catch the COD.

Patrick Henry

When Mac arrived on the Patrick Henry she went to the bridge to report to Captain Ingles. She was escorted to the bridge by the LSO.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie reporting Sir." stated Mac with apprehension.

"Welcome aboard Colonel. It's always nice to see you. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Captain Ingles.

He suspected it had something to do with the Commander's crash, but was surprised to see her here, so soon.

"I needed to be here Sir. Commander Rabb is going to need me when he's rescued." replied Mac.

"So you're not here to persuade me to continue the search until it's safe to do so?" asked Captain Ingles.

"No Sir. Everyone at JAG has complete faith in your ability to rescue the Commander. I just need to be here when he's rescued and brought back here. We have always been there for one another in times of need over the last five years Sir." replied Mac hoping the Captain wouldn't push the issue too much.

"Very well Colonel. If you like Lieutenant Hawkes is in sickbay. You can talk to her to see what she knows." offered Captain Ingles.

"Thank you Sir. By the way how is Lieutenant Hawkes doing?" asked Mac.

"She has a few bumps and bruises, but otherwise she's alright." replied Captain Ingles.

"Are you going to be conducting the investigation into the crash Colonel?" asked Captain Ingles.

"No Sir. Since the mishap involves someone from our office it would be inappropriate for us to conduct the investigation." replied Mac.

Mac made her way down to sickbay where she met with Skates. She had undergone a complete physical. She had been told to rest for the next few days.

"How are you doing Lieutenant?" asked Mac.

"Much better now Ma'am, now that I am here safe, warm and dry." smiled Skates.

"That's good to hear Lieutenant. Care to join me in the mess hall for some coffee. You can tell me about last night and Harm." offered Mac.

After they had gotten their coffee and something to eat they began their talk.

"So how was it out there Lieutenant?" asked Mac.

"It was pretty rough Ma'am. First we lost oxygen, so we had to fly at 10,000 feet. Then the instrument panel began to light up like a Christmas tree. Then the system crashed. The ride became very rough then." replied Skates.

"What about the crash. Didn't you both eject at the same time?" asked Mac.

"I didn't see him eject Ma'am. There must have been a malfunction in the ejection mechanism. But I'm sure he must have ejected Ma'am. He's an experience pilot. He wouldn't have panic like one of the younger ones." replied Skates.

"How was it in the water? How bad was it really?" asked a concerned Mac.

"The seas were very rough Ma'am. I didn't know if I would survive. I was really scared and the water was pretty cold." replied Skates with relief.

"Do you think Harm has a chance Lieutenant?" asked Mac softly.

"It anyone can survive in that storm, it's Harm. He's the best Colonel." smiled Skates.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: __**The Truth be Known**_

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm and Mac

Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.

Spoiler: Lifeline to Adrift II

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 5 I always know where you are

Later in the morning Skates and Mac made their way to the Chapel. They wanted to say a prayer for Harm. Mac wanted to take the opportunity to get away from everyone. The chapel was usually a good place to go.

It usually deserted and quiet, but when they got there and walked in Mac was surprised to see so many people in there. It seem like all the pilots who weren't flying sorties were there praying for Harm.

It made her feel good to see that Harm still had so many friends on the Henry. But she was surprise to see that they weren't particularly happy to see her. They all had a scowl on their face when they saw her walk in with Skates.

She couldn't understand why. It had been a year and a half since she prosecuted Buxton in his court-martial. Then again she had prosecuted Lieutenant Hawkes last year.

She guess they must still be upset with her. She took a seat up front. She and Skates spent the next fifteen minutes in silent prayer before they decided it was time to leave.

They went back to sickbay so Skates could rest. While they were there waiting to hear that Harm had been found Mac offer to let Skates look through the photo album of her and Harm.

As Skates looked through the album she began to understand why the Colonel was there. What she saw truly amazed her. The album contained almost two hundred pages each having two to four pictures to a page. Many of the picture were of Harm and Mac together.

There were a lot of pictures of them together at the gala events in Washington, such as the NATO Ball, embassy functions, and other major Washington social events.

She saw action shots taken of their travels to Russia, Japan, Ireland, Italy, Columbia, Panama, and Iran. There was a section of them together with their coworkers doing things together like company picnics, softball games, and little AJ's baptism. It showed Harm and Mac holding little Aj. They looked like the perfect family.

Finally she came to the end of the photo album. What she saw there shock the living hell out of her. She saw Harm and Mac getting married. Harm was in his dress whites and Mac looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding gown.

"This is unbelievable! You and Harm got married! No wonder why he said you were happy." exclaimed Skates.

"It's no wonder why he was happier than I've ever seen him before! And you look absolutely beautiful Ma'am. I can only hope I look half as nice as you when I get married next month."

"Thank you Lieutenant. We both were very happy when we got married last weekend. And I'm sure you're going to be a beautiful bride." replied Mac.

"You only got married last week?" asked a stunned Skates.

"Yes we did. In fact if Harm hadn't asked me to marry him, I was going to marry someone else today." whispered Mac.

"Wow! That's unbelievable Ma'am." replied Skates as she shook her head in amazement.

An hour later the search crews had found Harm. He was still alive. They pulled him on board the helicopter and were heading back to the aircraft carrier.

The crew reported that Harm was still conscious but was suffering from severe hypothermia. That he was going to need immediate medical attention when they got back.

Captain Ingles found Mac in the galley and told her that they had located Commander Rabb. He would be on board in twenty minutes. He was conscious, but was suffering from hypothermia.

Mac gathered up all her things and put them in her bag before heading first to sick bay to drop off their bags. She then went up on deck to wait for Harm.

on deck of the Patrick Henry

Mac stood back out of the way from everyone, watching as the helicopter landed on the deck. She watched as the Medical personnel ran up to the helicopter to help unload Harm, who was lying on a stretcher, to take him to sickbay. As the corpsmen were taking him below, Captain Ingles stopped them.

"Why is it Commander you have to live up to your reputation and make everyone else's lives more difficult?" asked the Captain with a smile.

Mac couldn't help but laughed a little in relief. If there one thing she knew, Harm was trouble with a capital T.

"Sorry Sir. It wasn't my intention. Where's Mac?" Harm replied.

"You mean Colonel Mackenzie?" asked Captain Ingles.

"Yes Sir." replied Harm.

"What makes you think the Colonel is here Commander. I thought you told me she was supposed to be getting married this morning?" asked Captain Ingles with a sly smile.

"I always know where she is Sir. Whenever I need her, she's there for me. I know she's here Sir." replied Harm anxiously.

"Why?" asked Captain Ingles.

"Because I need her." replied Harm.

Captain Ingles shook his head in disbelief. He waved for Mac to come over to join them.

"I'm here Harm." said Mac softly as she took one of his hands.

"I knew you would be here Mac. I needed to see you, to say I'm sorry." replied Harm with a tear in his eye.

"It's okay Harm. I knew you would have been there last night if you could. You gave us all a scare when you crashed." responded Mac quietly.

"I love you ninja girl." replied Harm with a gleam in eye.

But before Mac could reply I love you too, the corpsman insisted

"Ma'am, we really need to get him to sickbay. He needs to begin the treatments to get warmed up."

They then took him away. Captain Ingles just shook his head in disbelief. It seem that the Colonel was right after all. The Commander would want her, needed to see her, and indeed they were in love with each other.

sickbay

Later that afternoon Mac was sitting by Harm's bed. She had been there since he had been brought on board ship and taken to sickbay. They hadn't had any more conversations as Harm quickly fell asleep once he was stripped and dried off before being place under heating blankets to raise his body temperature back to normal.

The doctor had given her his initial report. Harm had broken his left leg and fracture his hip among the cuts and bruises one got from ejecting and hitting the water going very fast. She prayed that he wasn't in too much pain.

Earlier, around 1130 hours, Skates had come by and asked her if she wanted to go to the galley to grab a bite to eat with her, but Mac didn't want to go. She wanted to be there when Harm woke up.

An hour later Skates had returned with some food for Mac to eat and some ice tea to drink. Mac had played with her food a little, but she wasn't very hungry. She would eat when she knew Harm was alright.

Finally mid afternoon Harm started to wake up. He looked up into Mac's beautiful brown eyes and smiled. He took her hand in his.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Rabb, we have to talk." he said. Mac just looked at him adoringly.

"We have plenty of time for that later flyboy when you get better. You just rest and get better." smiled Mac. But Harm was determine.

"Mac, did you tell them about us last night?" asked Harm.

"I was going to tell them there wasn't going to be a wedding after dinner and dessert, but before I had a chance to say anything we heard about your crash.

When we were told that they were suspending the search, I couldn't stay in the same room with anyone. I had to get out of there. I had to be alone so I could cry. My heart was breaking. I was in so much pain." replied a tearful Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac. I didn't mean to put you through all that. I just wanted to get home to you. I love you so much." Harm responded quietly.

"I know you do. That's why it hurt so much. We are finally together. I did managed to tell everyone there wasn't going to be a wedding today as I left the restaurant." replied Mac softly.

"I'm sure they understood why. How could you get married without me being there?" smiled Harm.

"And they would have been worried about you too and would be thinking about you. Weddings are suppose to happy events, not sad." cooed Mac as she leaned down and gave him a kiss.

They talked for another hour before Harm fell back to sleep. A short time later Mac found Skates in her cabin. She invited Skates to go to the galley for dinner. After getting something to eat and drink they sat down in the corner away from everyone.

"Didn't you say you were supposed to be marrying some Aussie today? What happened?" asked a bewildered Skates.

"I was, but I realized that it was Harm I loved all along not Mic. Harm knows me better than I know myself. The night of my engagement party I came to the realization that even though Mic may love me, he doesn't have a clue to who I am.

He's afraid to asked me the difficult questions that need to be ask. He dismisses anything he doesn't like. I believe in the beginning, he would have done anything to have me, but once I committed to him he became a control freak.

He wanted to do things for me he thought I should like, instead of doing things I really wanted to do." replied Mac sadly.

"Then why did you stay with him for so long?" asked Skates.

"I began to get comfortable with him. He really was a nice man. And besides I didn't think that Harm would ever tell me he loved me and want to be with me. I had given up hope." replied Mac.

"What changed then Mac?" asked Skates.

"It was the night of my engagement party that the Admiral threw for me two weeks ago at his place." smiled Mac almost dreamily. Skates saw the look on Mac's face change from sad to romantic and happy.

"By the look on your face something big must have happened." replied Skates digging for information.

"Well you know Harm, when it comes to expressing his feelings he's still a sixteen years old on his first date. I confronted him about how he felt about me. He told he couldn't do it at my engagement party. So he took me to the beach to talk." smiled Mac.

"What! Are you kidding me? He took you away from your own engagement party to tell you how he felt." asked a shocked Skates.

"Well I did mentioned to him earlier that it could have been our engagement party." replied Mac smiling.

"What did he say to you?" asked an astonished Skates.

"He wanted to tell me that he was in love with me and had been for a long time. Then he took me into his arms and he gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had." smiled Mac dreamily.

"He told you he loved you. Then he kissed you like you've never been kissed before. But you were still going to go ahead with the wedding to the Aussie?" asked Skates.

"Well that's true to a point. He did say 'I love you Sarah'. 'Please don't marry Mic'. But he didn't tell me 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you'. Nor did he give me an indication that he wanted to marry me.

I wasn't sure what he was saying was, because he loved me or because he was afraid of losing me." replied Mac.

"Then what changed between then and now?" asked Skates.

"The following week I was scheduled to give a lecture at the Naval Academy. Harm offered to go along with me. He told me he could show me around the campus like only someone who attended the academy could.

I didn't know what was going on inside of his head. He was being very attentive all week. We drove up Friday morning. He gave me a tour of the campus ending up in front of the chapel." smiled Mac.

"Wow!" exclaimed Skates. "You must have suspected something?"

"I didn't know what to expect. So I gave my talk that afternoon. We went to the Officer's club for dinner. He was in his dress whites and I was wearing a nice blue formal evening dress.

After dinner he got down on one knee. He told me 'I loved you Sarah' and them asked me 'Will you marry me'. I felt my heart begin to flutter with excitement." whispered Mac as she leaned towards Skates.

"He asked you to marry him? Do you love him Sarah?" asked Skates.

"More then life itself. I have dreamt about marrying Harm since the day he took me up flying in his Stearman. It was his way of sharing his passion for flying and life and who he was with me. I felt so alive that day." replied Mac.

"But how did you manage to get the Admiral to throw you an engagement party. He doesn't seem to be the type. You know, old distant and crusty." asked Skates.

"I know he gives that impression, but he's a teddy bear at heart. But from what Tyner told me, Harriet bamboozle him into giving the party. The Admiral was talking about whether he missed the party.

Harriet told him he hadn't, but her place was too small to have it. The next thing he knew he had somehow volunteered to host it." smiled Mac.

"She conned him?" asked a stunned Skates.

"Yes she did. The Admiral never knew what hit him."


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: __**The Truth be Known**_

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm and Mac

Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.

Spoiler: Lifeline to Adrift II

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 6

While Mac had gone to the galley to have dinner with Skates, Harm had woken up and needed to used the facilities. He looked around and unfortunately there wasn't anyone around to help him out.

Harm managed to sit up and swing his good leg over the edge of the bed. Then with some difficulty he lifted his broken leg carefully with both of his hands over the edge of the bed. He eased off the bed onto his good leg.

He hopped over to the head hopping on one foot with pain shooting up his back and hip every time he hopped. Finally he reached his destination and went about his task.

When he completed his tasked he started back to his bed. Unfortunately he hit a wet spot. His good foot went flying out from under him. He fell, hitting the back of his head.

When Mac returned to sickbay with Harm's dinner she saw him lying unconscious on the floor. She yelled for help. Two corpsmen and a doctor ran into the room. The corpsmen got Harm back onto the bed where the doctor was able to examine him.

"How is he doctor?" asked Mac worriedly.

"He hit his head pretty hard. He has a nasty bump but it appears to be okay. He going to need surgery. I think he did more damage to his hip and back judging by the additional bruising I see in the area. We're going to have to air lift him to Bethesda." replied the doctor.

"How soon Sir?" asked Mac.

"I think in his case, the sooner the better, but it will take at least an hour to make all the arrangements." replied the doctor.

Mac notified Captain Ingles and Lieutenant Hawkes about Harm's accident and his need to be taken to Bethesda tonight. She then let Skates know they were flying back to Bethesda.

Skates received permission from the Captain and was allowed to accompany Mac back. The last thing Mac did before leaving was to call the Admiral to let him know the latest about Harm's condition. He told her he would meet her there.

"Hello Admiral, This is Colonel MacKenzie." started Mac.

"Where are you Colonel? You disappeared from the restaurant last night and no one has been able to locate you all day." bellowed the Admiral. He had been worried about Mac. He knew Mac took Harm's crash very hard. He didn't like the idea that she was alone.

"Everyone at the restaurant went to headquarters to wait on word about Rabb. I had expected you to be there. He was rescued early this morning." continued the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, I'm here on the Patrick Henry Sir with Commander Rabb." replied Mac as she braced for the Admiral's wrath.

"What on earth are you doing there? I thought you were supposed to be getting married today. Brumby has been running around the office like a chicken with his head cut off looking for you." continue the Admiral bellowing.

"I told everyone last night that there wasn't going to be a wedding today." replied Mac. "I needed to be here for Harm."

"I can't say that I'm surprise. After all you followed him to Russia twice to cover his six." responded the Admiral.

"I don't have time to give you all the details Sir. I need to tell you why I called. Harm had another accident tonight while he was supposed to be resting. He's being taken to Bethesda for surgery." wailed Mac.

"Is he alright Mac?" asked the Admiral.

"I don't know Sir. He's hurt pretty bad. Look I need to go Sir. The COD is ready to take off and I need to be on board. I'll talk to you later at Bethesda." moaned Mac.

"What's wrong AJ?" asked Trish.

The Admiral had taken Trish and Frank out to dinner. They had arrived later in the day after Harm had been rescued. They had just finished eating dinner and were getting ready for dessert.

"It's Harm, it seems he had another accident while he was supposed to be resting. He's being taken to Bethesda tonight instead of tomorrow afternoon. I need to call a couple of people to let them what's going on.

He won't be arriving at Bethesda for another hour. Why don't we have desert and then I'll take you and Frank to Bethesda." replied the Admiral.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed a worried Trish. Frank took a hold of her hand and rubbed her back in an effort to calm her.

2000 hours

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Several hours later Frank and Trish arrived at the hospital with the Admiral. They were quite worried to hear that Harm needed surgery. They had thought he was okay even though he had been hurt ejecting from the tomcat.

When they arrived on the surgical level they saw Mac talking with several military personnel waiting in the waiting room. They didn't look like doctors, maybe they were Harm's or Mac's friends.

"I'm so scared right now. I don't know what I'll do if he dies." wailed Mac.

"He's a survivor Ma'am. He won't die, especially now that he finally has you. If that isn't enough reason for him to get better, then I don't what is." smiled Skates as she held onto her fiancee who had joined them.

"He loves you Colonel. You'll see. He'll be giving you a flyboy grin before you know it." smiled Skates.

Trish and Frank hurried over to Mac. Trish was a little surprise to see Mac wearing Harm's leather flight jacket. When she reach Mac she cried out her name to take her into her arms. She knew Mac cared a lot for Harm.

"Sarah! How are you? How is Harm doing? What happen to him?" asked a frantic mother. Mac stood up to hug Trish.

"I'm a little scared Trish. I knew he was going to need surgery when he got back here, but I didn't think it would be so critical." wailed Mac.

"What's wrong Sarah?" asked Trish.

"His body took quite a beating this time when he ejected. As you know this is his third time. And this time it was twice as bad as normal.

His body suffered the effects of Lieutenant Hawkes ejecting and then seconds later when he had to eject. He suffered a broken leg and hip. He also fractured some lumbar vertebrae in his lower back." explained Mac.

"Oh no!" wailed Trish.

"But you said something about him having another accident."

"While I was having dinner with Lieutenant Hawkes and before I returned with his dinner, Harm for some unknown reason got out of bed. He fell and hit his head.

When he fell he aggravated his injuries some more. The doctors thought that it would be better if he had the surgeries right away. He could die." cried Mac. Trish took Mac in her arms and held her.

The Admiral had been delayed as he parked his SUV after dropping Trish and Frank at the entrance to the Hospital, but he heard the last part. He wanted to try and help her relax.

"Have you eaten anything today Mac?" asked the Admiral.

"I'm not hungry." replied Mac.

"We had something to eat a few hours ago Sir." responded Skates.

"The Colonel was bringing the Commander some dinner when she discover the Commander had fallen and was unconscious. They decided to rush the Commander here tonight Sir." Skates informed the Admiral.

"How much longer is he going to be in surgery Mac?" asked the Admiral.

"I don't know Sir. They only took him up an hour or so ago. It was supposed to be a long surgery." replied Mac.

"Then let's go. We're going to the cafeteria to get something to eat Colonel, and that's an order." urged the Admiral. He knew something was wrong when Mac didn't know the precise time.

"Yes Sir." replied Mac.

Everyone went down to the cafeteria. They left word with the nurse's station that they would be in the cafeteria if anyone showed up while they were gone.

Trish, Frank, the Admiral got some coffee and pie. Skates and her fiancee went with coffee and a sandwich. The Admiral made sure that Mac took a sandwich and cake with her coffee. He didn't want her getting sick.

They all sat there quietly eating their dessert for a few minute while Mac played with her sandwich. Finally Trish broke the silence.

"Sarah, could you please tell me why you were out there on the carrier today, I thought you were supposed to be getting married today?" asked a surprised Trish.

"Harm needed me to be there." replied Mac.

"I don't understand Sarah, why?" Trish asked again.

"Because he has always been there for me. I'm always there for him. It's where I was supposed to be." answered a quiet Mac hoping Trish could understand and not question their bond.

"Were you there when they rescued him this morning?" asked Trish.

"Yes, I was able to get an early COD this morning out to the Patrick Henry. I reported in to Captain Ingles. I talked with Lieutenant Hawkes for awhile before we went to the Chapel on the ship to pray for Harm.

When we got there they were having a prayer service for Harm. All his fighter jock buddies and other squids were there praying for him too. They were a little taken aback and angry when I showed up there.

I guess they still harbor bad feelings from the time I prosecuted Lieutenant Buxton and Lieutenant Hawkes. They couldn't understand why I would be there except to find fault for the crash." explained Mac.

Mac reached into her bag and pulled out a photo album to show Trish and Frank.

"I think if you look through the album you might understand better why I was there."

"Wow! You have a lot of pictures in here." responded Trish as she looked through the album.

"I feel like I know the story behind each one of these pictures. I can see now why Harm was always so excited when he told me about some of the things you and he had done together. This is truly amazing." continued Trish.

"I showed his friends aboard the carrier the album. I wanted them to see Harm the way I ... and everyone here at JAG see him when he's not being a fighter jock. That he has a life completely separated from flying and the reason why he wasn't flying anymore.

After they all had a good looked through the album they understood why I was there. They all came up and gave me a hug and told me they would pray even harder for him." smiled Mac.

"That's so nice to hear. You usually only hear about the negatives things that naval aviators do, but they really are a very nice group of guys who are every supportive of each other." replied Trish with tears in her eyes.

Frank put an arm around her. He knew she was thinking of Harm senior at that moment. It always amazed him that Trish was so well adjusted for someone who lost her husband to flying and feared losing her son the same way.

"When Captain Ingles told us that they had found him and were bringing him back aboard the Patrick Henry, I went up on deck to wait for him. As he was being taken below, the corpsman stopped to talk with Captain Ingles.

He wanted to know how Harm was. I was standing back out of sight ten feet away. I heard Harm asked the Captain 'Where's Mac?' 'Mac where are you?' he cried out. The Captain shook his head in disbelief as he waved for me to come over to him.

I took his hand and told him I was there. That everything would be alright. Then I asked him how did he know I would be there? He just smiled at me and said 'I needed you Sarah,' 'I knew you would be here.' 'I always know where you are.'" smiled Mac.

Everyone at the table sat there quietly staring at her in shock. They couldn't believe that Harm and Mac shared that kind of connection. None of them had ever experience anything remotely similar in their lives.

But then again none of them had ever experience life together with someone like Harm and Mac had. Mac was beginning to get antsy, she wanted to get back upstairs to be there for Harm when he got out of surgery. She began to excuse herself.

"Where do you think you're going Colonel?" asked the Admiral.

"I need to get back upstairs Sir. I need to be there for Harm when he wakes up." replied Mac.

"You're not going anywhere until you finish your dinner." responded the Admiral. Reluctantly Mac finished her dinner and excused herself before grabbing her things and hurried back upstairs.

"I'm beginning to understand now why Harm loves this woman. She's a very special young lady." commented Trish.

"That she is Trish. I don't completely understand what happen to them, and I was quite surprised to see her with Brumby and Harm with Ms Peterson when they got back from OZ last year." responded the Admiral before everyone headed back upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: __**The Truth be Known**_

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm and Mac

Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.

Spoiler: Lifeline to Adrift II

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 7 You look good in leather

2120 hours

An hour later as they all sat around the waiting room curiosity got the best of the Admiral. He was wondering why Mac was wearing Harm's leather flight jacket with her uniform. Though it was highly unusual it wasn't exactly against the regulations.

"Colonel, maybe you can enlighten me?" began the Admiral.

"If I can Sir." replied Mac wondering what was wrong.

"Why are you wearing the Commander's flight jacket?" asked the Admiral.

"I'm not Sir. This is my jacket." smiled Mac as she thought back to the day she got it from Harm.

"I didn't know you were an aviator." responded the Admiral.

"I've flown many times Sir. I've even had to eject from a jet. Harm and I use to go flying in his bi-plane several times a month when the weather was nice.

He would even let me fly the plane for hours on end. I'm not quite as good as he is, but I've become a very capable pilot. He even let me take off and land his plane from time to time." smiled Mac.

"Wow! That's amazing Ma'am. The Commander has told me many times how important his bi-plane is to him. I'm sure he doesn't just let anyone fly his plane." grinned Skates.

"True, but the reason I have this flight jacket is because, Harm lost the coat I was wearing the first time I went flying with him and I got shot by the poachers. He used my jacket as a decoy.

He then put the flight jacket on me to keep me warm while he carried me back to the plane. I've kept it ever since." smiled Mac in remembrance.

"You kept his flight jacket? A pilot never lets anyone keep their flight jacket. It's not heard of." asked a surprised Skates.

"The first time we went flying he caused me pain and suffering. I was entitled to compensation of equal value. Any good lawyer will tell you that. Besides he had two leather flight jackets anyways. And you know Harm, he doesn't like to mess with marines." chuckled Mac as everyone laughed with her.

"Still I'm surprised Mac." replied Trish.

"Harm never gives away a prize possession to anyone."

"I wouldn't know anything about that Trish. That's not a side of him I see very often. As long as he can be right in the courtroom he usually lets me have my way outside it." replied Mac smiling.

Everyone sat there stunned. Everyone knew Harm and Mac's relationship was unique and special, but they hadn't realized how close they really were. They hadn't realized that even though Harm and Mac fought a lot, Mac had Harm wrapped around her little finger.

"He caters to all of your whims?" asked a surprise Trish.

"Well let me think for a minute, lets see, he cooks me dinner all the time, he lets me choose the movies we watch, when we go running he lets me win most of the time, I get to pick out the restaurants we eat at when we travel, now that I think about it, I decide just about everything we do when we're together outside of work." smile Mac.

"I guess he really does love you then." replied Frank.

"Yeah, I guess so." responded Mac.

Now it was time for the Admiral to be shock. He knew Harm and Mac probably loved each other, but this was the first time he had ever heard either one of them admit that they did or acknowledged that they knew the other loved them.

2205 hours

Within the next half hour everyone from JAG had arrived at the hospital. As usual Bud and Harriet were the first to arrive. Chloe had come along with Bud and Harriet. She had spent the night with them.

When she saw Mac in the waiting room she didn't waste any time as she ran right over to Mac to hug her. She started to cry when she asked Mac about Harm.

"Mac, where have you been? I couldn't find you last night. I was so worried. I had to go home with Harriet. Mic didn't want me around. I had to sleep in the baby's room. All he did was cry all night." whined Chloe.

"I had to get away from everyone and be by myself for awhile sweetie. I wasn't dealing very well with Harm's crash. I was in so much pain I had to leave.

Later as I began to get a grip on my feelings, I decided I needed to go out to the Patrick Henry to be there when Harm was rescued. I knew he was going to need me." replied Mac softly.

"How's Harm doing?" wailed Chloe softly.

"He broke his leg and his hip. He also fractured some vertebrae in his back because of the ejection." cried Mac now.

"He going to need surgery to fuse the damage vertebrate in his back, but right now he's in surgery having his hip and leg fixed."

"Is he going to be okay now?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know sweetie, but I'm sure he will be." replied Mac as she held onto Chloe tightly.

Everyone wanted to know how Harm was doing. But all Mac could tell them was Harm was still in surgery. That he would be in there for a few more hours.

The last ones to arrived were Mic and Renee. Mic wanted to talk to Mac about where she had disappeared to. He wanted to discuss with Mac when they could reschedule their wedding, but Mac told him not now.

It wasn't the time or place to have that conversation. They would talk later when Harm was out of surgery and was okay.

0030 hours

early next morning

A couple hours later a nurse came out from the surgical operating room. She was surprised to see so many people there. Commander Rabb must be very special to have so many people concerned about him.

She walked over to group of military personnel waiting for word. She saw Mac and asked to talk with her.

"Mrs. Rabb, may I speak with you?" asked the nurse as everyone looked at her a little surprise.

They thought it strange that she would referred to Mac as Mrs. Rabb, but then again if she came in with Harm it might be an innocent assumption.

"Of course Lieutenant. Would you mind if his parent and CO were included too." asked Mac in returned.

"No Ma'am." replied the nurse.

Mac wave Trish and Frank to come over. The Admiral came over too. After all Harm was one of his men.

"The surgery was successful. The Commander should be fine. While he was under they decided to remove the bone chips away from his spinal column that were impinging on the spinal cord. They also set his broken leg and hip. He will be sleeping for a few more hours." reported the nurse.

"Can we go in and see him?" asked Mac.

"We're moving him to a room right now. I'll come and get you when he's ready." replied the nurse.

As Mac, Trish, and Frank walked back to the others, one of their friends was curious about Mac being referred to as ... Mrs. Rabb.

"So how is the Commander doing ... Mrs. Rabb?" Carolyn asked Mac with a sly smile. Mac was caught by surprise with Carolyn's question. How did she know?

"What?" asked Mac showing confusion.

"The nurse, she just referred to you as Mrs. Rabb." replied Carolyn smiling.

"Oh ... " replied Mac now understanding. She knew how to answer this intrusion into her personal life.

"Hospital personnel always call me Mrs. Rabb anytime Harm or I get hurt and we find ourselves in the hospital. At first I use to correct them, but later I found it much easier and less confusing to them if I just ignore it.

If they think I'm Mrs. Rabb, they will usually let me into his room to see him or vice versa." responded Mac smugly.

She looked around to see if everyone believed her. It appeared to her that they all did except for Skates and her fiancee who knew the truth. That she really was Mrs. Rabb.

Which was okay because being Mrs. Rabb was the most important thing to her. It meant Harm loved her more than anyone or anything, even flying.

Mic walked up to Mac. He wanted to talk to her. He felt he had been waiting patiently long enough. He had been there for over a three hours since he had arrived.

Harm appeared to be out of surgery and was doing okay. His parents and Renee were here, they could look after him now. He and Mac should be able to talk about their future now.

"Not now Mic. I'm too tired. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I promise." replied Mac anticipating what he really wanted.

"Why don't you home and get some sleep." continued Mac.

"You should come home with me Sarah. You need to rest too in your own bed." replied Mic. He knew he need to get her as far away from here and away from Rabb as possible.

"No Mic, if I go home with you I won't get any sleep. You would want me to satisfy your own personal needs. I need to stay here.

I'm responsible for Harm. I'm listed as his next of kin. If something happens to him they would need my permission to treat him. Go home Mic." ordered Mac.

Mic mumbled something she didn't understand but knew it had something to do with Harm, Mic finally relented and went away very disgruntled. He wasn't a very happy man.

Meanwhile Renee had been waiting for her opportunity to see Harm. After all she was his girlfriend, she should be the one by his side. She should be the one Harm woke up to, but she knew she needed to get past Mac first.

"Mac, I need to see Harm. I need to see that he's alright." begged Renee.

"I'm sorry Renee, but they're only letting his family in for short visits." replied Mac.

"But they're going to let you in." whined Renee.

"That's because I'm listed as his next of kin. I have the power to make medical decisions for him." replied Mac.

"Why?" asked Renee.

"Because we travel a lot together Renee. If something were to happen to either one of us, the other one is right there to make the necessary medical decision right away." replied Mac.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." said a glum Renee.

"Renee, go home. I'll call you if there is any change in his condition. He's going to be sleeping most of the time for the next several days.

He's going to be in a great deal of pain when he wakes up Renee. They are probably going to keep him sedated most of the time to make sure he rests." requested Mac.

After everyone had left except Trish and Frank, Mac went back into Harm's room to be with him and them.

"Trish, Frank, I have something I need to tell you now that I didn't want the Admiral or anyone else to know about yet." started Mac.

"What is it dear?" asked Trish as she stood up and gave Mac a hug.

"Harm and I ... we're married." replied Mac looking to see how Trish took the news.

"Who's we?" asked Trish.

"Harm and me." replied Mac.

"You're married? When did this happen? I didn't even know he asked you to married him?" asked a stunned Trish.

"Last week when we were at Annapolis. He asked me to marry him and we got married the next day." smiled Mac.

"Two weeks ago at my engagement party Harm finally told me how he felt. We went for a ride to the ocean. He told me that he had been in love with me for a very long time. Then he gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had and told me he didn't want to lose me." continued Mac.

"All the feelings that I had for him that I thought I had buried, he reawaken them that night. Anyways he wanted to convinced me that he was serious about wanting me, so last Friday he drove up to Annapolis with me for a lecture I was giving.

He showed me around campus before ending up in front of the chapel. He took me to dinner at the O club where he asked me to marry him. We got married the next morning." finished Mac as she pulled up the sleeve of her jacket to reveal to Trish and Frank her ring.

Trish looked at the ring. She was shocked and didn't know what to say. All she could do was take Mac into her arms to hug her and cry.


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: __**The Truth be Known**_

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm and Mac

Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.

Spoiler: Lifeline to Adrift II

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 8

Standing in the doorway quietly was Chloe. She had forgotten to tell Mac that she love her and would be praying for Harm. When she had gotten back to the room to tell Mac,

she was stunned to hear Mac talking about marrying Harm. She listened patiently until Mac told Trish that she had gotten married. At which point there was only one thing Chloe could do. She scream

"You married Harm!" Then ran into Mac's arms to hug her.

"Sarah, I'm so happy for you. I know you have been in love with him for so long." continued Chloe as she buried her head on Mac's chest.

"Yes, I did sweetie. By the way young lady why are you still here? I thought you left with Bud and Harriet." questioned Mac.

"I did, but I forgot to tell you I love you and I would be praying for Harm. So I had to come back." cried Chloe happily for her big sister.

"That's okay sweetie, I know you love me. I love you too. You better go now. And please Chloe, don't say anything to anyone, especially Harriet." replied Mac as she kissed Chloe's forehead.

"I won't Sarah, I promise." responded Chloe happily.

0800 hours

27 May

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Mac had stayed with Harm all night. She convinced Trish and Frank to go to a hotel for the night and get a good night's sleep. She would keep an eye on Harm.

Mac had dozed off for most of the night after they left holding Harm's hand. She had woken up early. She had spent the last hour watching Harm sleep before he finally woke up.

"How are you doing sailor?" asked Mac as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"I'm still a little groggy, but otherwise I'm fine Mrs. Rabb." smile Harm.

"You remembered, how sweet of you. How's your head this morning?" asked Mac sweetly.

"Hurts like the dickens. It feels as though I got run over by a truck. Where am I? This doesn't look like sick bay." replied Harm with a puzzled look.

"That's because it's not Harm. You fell down sometime last night and hit your head. They had to rush you back to Bethesda to operate on that thick skull of yours." teased Mac.

"Why then does my whole body hurt Mac." replied Harm.

"Well considering you broke your hip and leg, fractured three or four lumbar vertebrates, and finally hit your head on something after suffering third degree hypothermia. I can't imagine why you hurt." responded Mac with a tears in her eyes. Harm reached up to pull Mac into his arms to hold her tight.

"I'm sorry to have worried you so much Sarah. I'm also sorry to be a pain in your butt." consoled Harm.

Trish and Frank walked into the room at that moment and saw them together. Trish smiled in relief to see Harm was awake and feeling better. The nurses had told them that Harm would be feeling much better this morning. They walked in and greeted Harm.

"Good morning Harm, how are you doing?" asked his mother.

Harm looked over to Mac to asked "Do they know?"

"Yes, I told them last night and Chloe knows too. She overheard us talking last night. No one else knows." replied Mac happily.

"Good morning Mom, Frank. I'm doing pretty good considering I almost lost the love of my life yesterday. I could have died. Instead I'm here and she's married to me. I'm the happiest man in the world." smiled Harm.

"I have to admit Harm, I didn't think you had it in you. But your mother and I are very happy for you and Sarah." responded Frank.

"Thank you Trish, Frank. Even though the past twenty four hours have been nerve racking and bizarre, they still have been very rewarding." smiled Mac.

1200 hours

hospital

A few hours later Chloe came bouncing into the room. Followed by Harriet and Bud with little Aj. She had an assortment of bags in her hands.

"What do you have there sweetie?" asked Mac.

"I have lunch for you, Harm and his parents. We stop at Beltway burgers for you and me, and Ho's Oriental Noodle House for the Harm and the Burnett." replied Chloe cheerfully.

"How are you Harm? I've missed you so much. I'm sorry you crash. I'm so glad you're okay. I love you." chirped Chloe in rapid succession as she got up on the side of the bed to give Harm a hug. She then whispered

"I'm so happy that you and Mac got married." Then she gave him a kiss.

"I love you too Chloe. What did you get me to eat?" responded Harm.

"Chicken fingers, noodles, and brown rice." smiled Chloe.

"Bud, Harriet, nice to see you. Make yourselves comfortable." greeted Harm.

"Good afternoon Sir. How are you doing?" asked Bud.

"I'm doing okay considering. Mac tells me I will probably be staying here for a few days between my head injury and my back operation before I can go home." replied Harm.

"How long are you going to be laid up for Sir? When are you coming back to work?" asked Bud.

"It's going to be quite awhile Bud. Mac told me earlier if I'm lucky maybe ten to twelve weeks." replied Harm.

Harriet looked over to Bud with a funny face and whispered "Mac told him, Mac said. What do you suppose it all means, huh?" All Bud could do was shrug his shoulders and shake his head.

"Harriet, Mac has Harm's power of attorney when he's incapacitated. She makes all the medical decisions for him. And as you saw last night the doctors and nurses were telling her everything.

Harm was unconscious. I doubt he knew anything about what happened last night." replied an exasperated Bud as he shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't understand her fascination with their superiors' love life.

Everyone sat around and enjoyed the nice lunch that Chloe and the Roberts had brought. They chatted for awhile talking about the last couple of days. The discussions included the rehearsal dinner, Harm's crash, the wait, and finally the rescued.

Later that afternoon the Admiral arrived followed by Carolyn and Mattonie. He wasn't surprised to see the contingent that was there. He was however surprised to see Harm wide awake and coherent.

1600 hours

An hour later Captain Ingles arrived at the hospital to see how Harm was doing and to talk to the Admiral about the mishap.

"Good afternoon Commander, how are you doing?" asked Captain Ingles.

"I'm doing pretty good Sir. I'm back here with my family and friends. I'll be here for a few days before they'll let me go home. Head injury you know." smile Harm.

"Yeah, about that. How in the world did you manage to end up on the floor. I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?" asked Captain Ingles. Harm looked around embarrassed.

"It's really quite amusing. I woke up and needed to use the head. There wasn't anyone around so I got out of bed and hopped to the head. I did my thing and on the way back I slipped on something wet and fell, hitting my head." smiled Harm.

He knew this story was going to be more infamous then firing the gun in the courtroom.

"Get well soon Commander, I expect to see you again in six months." deadpan Captain Ingles.

"Yes Sir." replied Harm.

Captain Ingles turned to the Admiral to tell him of the events of the day.

"You have some special people there Sir. I was quite surprised to see the Colonel show up yesterday. Commander Rabb had informed me he needed to rush back to attend her rehearsal dinner." started Captain Ingles.

"Maybe to someone who doesn't know them, but to those of us that do, it was somewhat expected. The Colonel has gone to Russia twice to save his sorry six. They have always been there for each other." replied the Admiral.

"Well I thought it was strange until she showed us the photo album of her and the Commander. I couldn't believe how many pages that were in it filled with photos." continued Captain Ingles.

"Yeah, I saw the album last night. I was quite surprised too. I couldn't believe how many different gowns she had. There must have been over twenty gowns." smiled the Admiral.

"Twenty five to be exact Sir. She told me she started with five when she arrived in Washington five years ago. But with all the formal functions she had to attend she bought five more. She conned Rabb into buying her three.

And she said something about getting a couple of new gowns from a guy name Webb every time she agreed to go on a mission for him." grinned Captain Ingles.

"But what surprised me the most was when he was brought aboard after the rescue. I stopped the corpsmen to talk to the Commander. I asked him how he was doing. All I got back in response was 'Where's Mac? I need her.'

So I waved for her to come over to him. She told him she was there and asked him how did he know she was on board. He told her 'I always know where you are.'

Then I saw the rings on her left hand as she reached to touch his face. She gave him a kiss before he was taken below to sick bay." finished Captain Ingles as he shook his head.

"What are you implying Captain?" asked the Admiral.

"One would expect to see a ring on her hand. She was getting married."

"She had a wedding band on her hand too. I had noticed earlier that Commander Rabb had one on his hand too, but I had shrugged it off." replied Captain Ingles.

"What! They're married? When?" asked a shocked Admiral.

"Yes Sir. I believe so. Scuttlebutt says last week at Annapolis." replied Captain Ingles.

"Well I be damm, I never thought he would do it." responded the Admiral.

"Will miracles never cease." smiled an astonished Admiral as he rubbed his bald plate.

Harm and Mac talked for a few minutes. Mac needed to go back to her apartment to shower and change. She also thought she needed to spend a little time with Chloe before she had to go back to her grandmother's.

They both agreed that this would be a good time for Harm to have a talk with Renee. Although Harm wasn't particularly eager to see her, he had to agree with Mac when she told him that Renee had been very worried about him.

Mac called Renee to let her know that Harm was awake and had asked for her to stop by. Frank and Trish had agreed to stay around to make sure the talk went smoothly with Renee. She then left to take care of business.


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: __**The Truth be Known**_

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm and Mac

Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.

Spoiler: Lifeline to Adrift II

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 9

1800 hours

Renee had been relieved when Mac called her to tell her that Harm was awake and wanted to see her. Mac told her that Harm was pretty bang up and might be sleepy. She was happy that Harm was alright and had asked for her.

She jumped into her car and drove to Bethesda. When she got there she walked into Harm's room stopping at the door. She saw Trish and Frank sitting there talking to Harm. Trish waved to her to come into the room.

She went over and took a seat by Harm. They exchanged pleasantries before Trish and Frank left the room to give her some privacy with Harm. They knew what was about to happen.

"You alright honey?" asked Renee.

"I'm bang up pretty good. I'll be in bed for the next six weeks recovering from the surgery on my back, hip, and leg." replied Harm.

"Does this mean we can't play Tarzan and Jane?" asked Renee disappointedly.

"It will be a long time before I can do anything like that." shuddered Harm.

"Is there anything I can do or get for you Harm?" asked Renee.

"No Renee, but there is something I have to tell you. I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt you." started Harm.

"Harm, I may be a little disappointed that I won't to be able to engage in any nighttime activities with you, but I can manage to survive for awhile without it. I can wait." whispered Renee before giving him a wet sloppy kiss. She didn't want his parents to hear them talking about sex.

"I don't think you understand Renee. The reason I asked you here today was to tell you that it's over between you and me. We can't be a couple any longer." continued Harm.

"What do you mean Harm? What did I do?" asked Renee with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It's nothing that you did or didn't do Renee. I got married last week." continued Harm. He wondered why she was being so dense. Even Harriet would be able to understand what was being said.

"You ... you got married? Who?" asked a puzzled Renee. She couldn't figure out who it could be. It couldn't be Mac, she was marrying Mic. Who? Who could it be?

"It wasn't Skates?"

"No Renee, Mac and I are the ones who got married." replied Harm.

"How's that possible? She wasn't even there. She was at the rehearsal dinner with the rest of us. She ran out of the room sobbing. She needed to be left alone. How's it possible Harm?" asked Renee.

"Mac and I went to Annapolis last week. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. The following day we were married." replied Harm.

Renee was now in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mac married Harm. She was supposed to be marrying Mic. Harm was suppose to be hers. What happened to change all this? She looked over to Trish and Frank.

"Did you know anything about this?" asked Renee.

"We only found out about it last night after you left. Mac told us they got married after a long discussion." replied Trish.

"I'm sorry Renee." continued Trish. Renee began to cry. She took one more look at Harm and ran out of the room, out of the hospital, and out of Harm's life.

1800 hours

Mac's apartment

After showering and changing her clothes Mac spent some quality time with Chloe explaining to her all the things that had happened the last couple of weeks. She told her about the engagement party, the trip to the beach, the trip to Annapolis, how Harm asked her to marry him and then the wedding.

Chloe sat there quietly and listened, absorbing the story with great interest. She was a little disappointed that she wasn't able to be at the wedding, but she was glad Mac married Harm and not Mic.

She couldn't wait until she got home. What a great story she had for her friends. Later they left to go to Harm's place to get him some additional sleepwear, underwear, and clothes to wear home in a few days before heading over to Mario's Italian Restaurant to get some pasta for take out.

1900 hours

Mac and Chloe went back to the hospital and Harm. Mac pulled out the pasta she had brought back with her. She, Chloe, Harm, Trish, and Frank enjoyed a good meal. When they were finished Mac asked Harm how it went with Renee.

"About as well as can be expected. She really didn't have a clue. She wanted to be supportive, but I told her that it was over. I told her that I had married you. She started crying and ran out of the room." replied Harm.

"I'm sorry Harm. I know she had feelings for you." responded Mac solemnly.

"I cared for her too, but I didn't love her. I only love you." replied Harm as he held her hand and kissed it. Mac leaned over to Harm for a semi passionate kiss.

2200 hours

Mac's apartment

Mac had dropped off Chloe with the Roberts before heading home. She was exhausted and felt the need for a hot soak in the tub. After an hour she walked out of her bathroom after a long relaxing soak in the tub. She dried herself off and putting on her marine tee shirt and sweat pants.

Harm had convinced her that he would be alright for the night and that she should go home and get a good night sleep. She hadn't wanted to because she didn't want to spend another night away from Harm.

But she knew he was right. There was no reason for her to be there. He was out of danger and needed his sleep too. Harm's parents had gone back to their hotel for the night.

She laid back on the couch thinking. Tomorrow she would need to spend some more quality time with Chloe before taking her to the airport. She felt bad that she hadn't spent more time with Chloe, but Harm had needed her more.

And besides, Chloe was a big girl now. She understood why Mac went out to the carrier and why she was spending so much time with Harm. She knew Chloe was very happy for her.

Chloe had told her earlier today that she had some great stories to tell her friends when she got home. She was on cloud nine because Harm and she had finally gotten married.

As she was trying to decide whether or not she should read a book or go to bed, she heard a knock at the door. She moaned to herself as to who could possibly be visiting her at this time of night.

She walked over to the door and look through the peephole. It was Mic. What was he doing here so late? Why couldn't he wait until a better time of the day to visit? She was dreading this confrontation as she opened the door to let him in.

"Hello Mic, what are you doing here? It's kind of late and I'm pretty tired." greeted Mac.

"I needed to talk to you luv. I need to understand why you went out to the carrier yesterday morning after you told me you needed to be alone? I need to understand why you blew me off when I wanted to talk to you Sarah?

I need to understand why you avoided me all day? We were supposed to be getting married yesterday, but you weren't here. You ran off to be with Rabb. Why Sarah? Why? I love you." asked a very confused Mic.

"If you don't understand Mic, then you don't know who I am, which is the main reason why I wasn't there to marry you yesterday. Harm is my best friend. He has always been there for me and I have always been there for him.

Yesterday he needed me to be there for him. Therefore I was. He knows me better than I know myself. He respects me and lets me be who I am and not who he wants me to be." replied Mac.

"I respect you luv. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." replied Mic.

"That leads us to an interesting question Mic. When you first arrived here you kept mentioning to me what you had given up to be here with me, but you were willing to move back to Oz when you couldn't find a job and I hadn't moved the ring over.

Then last month you commented about how I at least get to wear the uniform. I got the distinct impression Mic that sooner or later you would ask me to resign my commission so that you could return to the Aussie navy.

I'm sure at some point in time you would have expected me to leave all my friends and my life to go back with you to be your stay at home wife." responded Mac.

"Would that have been so bad Sarah? I gave up all my friends, family, and the navy to be with you Sarah. Why shouldn't I expect the same from you Sarah? If you loved me like I love you then you would." argued Mic defiantly.

"The difference is Mic, I never asked you to give up anything. You proposed to me when I was in Australia with Harm. I told you then I didn't think it would work. But you force the ring onto my finger which led to worst year of my life as my best friend avoided me.

You drove a giant wedge between us that lasted for a long time. But we finally overcame it. When I look back now over the past year I realized that even though you showed me a lot of wonderful attention, you didn't respect me for who I was.

You seemed to always ignore what I asked of you and did things your own way. I've told you many times I don't like surprises, but you always want to surprise me with things I didn't want.

I've also told you that when I'm mad or upset, I like to be alone to brood and think. That's who I am, but you think that's the time you need to distract me because you want sex." continue Mac.

"But Sarah, I love you. I only want what's best for you." replied Mic on the same theme.

"I know that's what you believe Mic, but in reality I'm just a trophy wife to you. I look good on your arm. You need to be in control of everything. The problem is Mic, I don't like to be control. I like to do what I want, when I want, and with anyone I want." spat Mac.

"You need a brainless twit for a wife, who enjoys being the center of your attention, who doesn't know how to think, and is happy to just be your wife. That just isn't who I am or want to be."

"Come on Sarah, luv. Let's go to bed and make love. We can talk about it some more in the morning." responded Mic as he realized this conversation wasn't going in the direction he wanted it to.

He need to take control. Once he got Mac in the sack, she would forget about everything. She always caved in after a night of good sex. He would be able to get his way in the morning like always after a good night in bed.

"You're right Mic, it's time for me to go to bed. But you're not joining me. I had hoped to talk to you about this tomorrow, but I can see I have no choice but to tell you now. Last week at Annapolis Harm and I got married." stated Mac defiantly.

"What!" yelled Mic in surprised.

"Harm told me how much he loved me. He then asked me to marry him. I knew he meant it because he has a difficult time talking about his feelings. He wouldn't have asked me if he wasn't serious. He wants me to be happy." continued Mac.

"I don't believe you Sarah. You wouldn't do anything so rash like that. I know Rabb doesn't love you, he told me so." replied an angry Mic.

"He has been telling that story to everyone for years Mic. But everyone we have ever met has always made it a point to ask us how long have we been married or been together.

They all tell us they can see how much we love we have for each other. Even you thought that was true when you first arrived and saw us fighting. That's why all our relationships with other people have always failed, because they all knew we were in love with each other." responded Mac sincerely.

"I don't know what to say." replied a despondent Mic, conceding defeat in his mind though he wasn't ready to admit it to Mac.

"Just say congratulations and go home. I'm sorry Mic. I thought I loved you enough to marry you, but I love Harm so much more. I always have and always will." continued Mac hoping that Mic would understand and leave.

"You're right Sarah. I always thought that there was something between you and Rabb. I was too afraid to ask. And quite frankly I didn't want to know. Congratulations Sarah, I wish you the best. Good night." replied Mic as he gave her one final hug and kiss goodbye.

After Mic left it took awhile for Mac to settle down and relax. She felt like calling Harm to hear his voice, but she knew he was probably sleeping. She didn't want to disturb him. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate before retiring for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: __**The Truth be Known**_

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm and Mac

Summary: What would have really happen if Harm took the bull by the horns.

Spoiler: Lifeline to Adrift II

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 10 Home Sweet Home

0800 hours

28 May

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Early the next morning Mac went to Bethesda to see Harm. She had missed him last night. She couldn't wait for the day Harm could home and they would be able to spend their nights together in each other's arms. She went into his room as the nurse was leaving.

"Good morning flyboy, how are you doing this morning?" asked Mac cheerfully.

"Better now that the pain medication is working and you're here. I'm so happy to see you Sarah." replied Harm with a grin.

Mac walked over to give him a gentle hug and kiss.

"I had a visitor last night." began Mac.

"Oh! Who may I ask came to visit you at such a late hour?" asked Harm curiously.

"Mic stopped by. He wanted to talk." replied Mac without emotion.

"What did he want to talk about?" asked Harm apprehensively. We need to get him out of our lives quickly thought Harm.

"I think you can probably figure it out, but I'll tell you anyway. He wanted to know where I went, why I went to you, and when were we going to reschedule the wedding." smiled Mac.

"He did, did he. What did you tell him?" asked Harm with an amused look on his face.

"I told him I left to be alone to deal with your crash. I then told him I went to the Patrick Henry because you were going to need me. And I told him we weren't going to reschedule the wedding because I was already married." smiled Mac sweetly.

"I bet he was happy about that." grinned Harm.

"Oh he was ecstatic about the news. Before I told him we got married he was trying to convince me to go to bed with him. I told him that was never going to happen again." smiled Mac.

"I'm glad you told him, though I would have like to have been close by in case you needed me there for support." wished Harm.

"It would have been nice to have you there Harm, but Mic isn't a bad guy. He took the news with the grace of a gentleman. I just wished he picked a better time of the day to visit, not late on a Sunday night when I was dragging and worried about you." responded Mac.

"I love you ninja girl." replied Harm.

"And I love you too." responded Mac as she leaned over and gave Harm a passionate kiss.

19 June

Mac's apartment

A three weeks later Harm was allowed to leave the hospital. Mac took him home to her place because it was larger and in a nicer neighborhood. Harm was happy to get out of the sterile environment. He was getting tired of being prodded and pricked soon after he had fallen asleep.

Mac had been working half days the previous week trying to keep on top of things and save some of her leave time. For the next several weeks though she was going to take compassionate sick leave to take care of Harm until he could at least get around the apartment.

Mac had picked up some take out from Ho's Chinese Restaurant on her way home. She had gotten enough to last a few days. Even though she wasn't the greatest cook, she wasn't really that bad either.

It was more the case that cooking for one got tiring after awhile. Cooking for two wouldn't be so bad. Harriet had even offered to cook some casseroles for her. But dealing with Harm getting settled in was going to take some time and energy.

As they were getting ready to sit down to dinner there was a knock at the door. Mac got up and went over to see who it was. She wonder what it was with people who like to show up at dinnertime.

Didn't they have a life of their own. She looked through the peephole, it was the Admiral. Mac was surprised to see him there. She opened the door to let him in. She was wondering why he was there.

"Good evening Sir. Why don't you come in. I'm quite surprise to see you Sir." greeted Mac.

"I came by to see how Mr. Rabb was settling in, that is in his new home Mrs. Rabb." smiled the Admiral.

"What Sir? I don't understand." replied a shocked Mac.

"Come on Colonel, I know the whole story. I know you and the Commander got married a couple of weeks ago." replied the Admiral smiling.

He loved catching his people by surprise and unaware. For some reason they all seem to believe that they could pull the wool over his eyes and get away with doing something without getting caught.

"Well Colonel?"

"Sir, why don't you sit down and join us. We were just getting ready to eat dinner. Would you like something to drink?" responded Mac without missing a beat hoping to divert the Admiral's attention for the moment.

"Thank you Mac, anything you have is fine." replied the Admiral. He was amazed at how quickly she had changed the subject without forethought. No wonder why she was great in the courtroom.

They settled down and spent the next hour eating dinner and having casual conversation. Mac updated the Admiral on Harm's status and rehab schedule. She told him that Harm would probably be out another nine weeks.

The Admiral smiled as he listen to her brief him. Here she was avoiding the fact that they had gotten married, yet she was the one who knew all the pertinent facts regarding Harm's disability and his scheduled recovery.

The Admiral sat there watching Harm and Mac for a moment while she was cleaning up after dinner. He noticed the different looks they were giving each other as Mac cleaned up. He wondered what were they conveying to each other with their looks while being silent.

As Mac took everything to the kitchen Harm began to speak to the Admiral.

"How did you know Sir? Mac only told my parents and Chloe." asked Harm digging for info while not really confirming anything.

"Actually I learned that you were married from Captain Ingles. Apparently between the scuttlebutt running rampart on the Henry and the fact he saw Mac's wedding band while she was kissing you, he knew you two must have gotten married. He told me that day when he came by to check up on you." smiled the Admiral.

By this time Mac had returned to the living room where Harm and the Admiral were.

"We were going to tell you Sir." started Mac

"But we wanted to clear things up with Mic and Renee first. We thought we owed them that courtesy." continued Harm.

"We felt they should know about us getting married before anyone else." continued Mac.

"Unfortunately the crash screwed things up." added Harm.

"I was going to tell everyone the wedding to Mic was off at the rehearsal dinner." explained Mac.

"And I wanted to be there with her when she did." offered Harm.

The Admiral's head was beginning to spin. He was in the middle of a verbal ping pong game between Harm and Mac and they were firing off one sentence after another. He had never seen anything like it in life.

It was if they were of one mind. He had thought they were communicating with their looks. Now he was sure of it.

"What's the matter Admiral? Are you alright?" asked Mac as she gave Harm a smile.

The look said we must have given him a brain overload. Harm with a rolling movement of his eye and nod of his head showed he was in agreement.

"Stop doing that you two." barked the Admiral.

"What Sir?" smiled Harm. He was enjoying this game. The Admiral thought he had their number huh, well we'll show him he ain't seen nothing yet.

"This communicating thing you two have going with the looks and completing each other's sentences." replied the Admiral.

"Don't have any idea what you're talking about Sir." responded Mac as Harm held in a laugh.

"We're just carrying on a normal conversation like we always do." agreed Harm.

"If this is the way you two conduct your investigations, no wonder why you're so good. I think I need to get going before I still have a mind left. I better make sure I have a buffer next time I visit." declared the Admiral as he held his head.

"Good night Sir." replied Mac as she walked him to the door.

23 August

JAG Headquarters

Twelve weeks after the crash Harm finally return to work. He had spent the last six weeks doing intensive rehab work to regain his normal gait again.

It was grueling work that left Harm exhausted most nights, but with Mac's encouragement he knew he would overcome his disability and return to work healthy.

When he arrived with Mac that morning, everyone was quite surprised to see him. They were happy to see him, but wondered why he came in with Mac. Mac was usually an early arrival and Harm usually whisked in with a few minutes to spare. But today they were here at the same time. What was the story?

Mac stood in the middle of the bullpen.

"May I have everyone's attention." At that moment the Admiral walked out of his office to see what was going on.

"Harm and I have an announcement." started Mac.

"Three months ago a week before my crash, I asked Colonel MacKenzie to marry me." began Harm.

There was a murmur throughout the crowd gathered in the bullpen. The Colonel was supposed to have been marrying the Aussie mumbler. But for some reason that they all were unaware of the wedding hadn't been rescheduled.

Now they were beginning to understand why. They all knew that there was a special connection between the Commander and the Colonel. If anything, they had all wondered why the Commander hadn't done anything before now.

"I didn't answer him right away. I didn't know whether or not he was delirious. So I waited a moment until I realized it wasn't a dream, that he was being serious." continue Mac.

"I didn't know that was possible with the Commander." yelled out Sturgis who had arrive shortly after Harm's crash to help out while Harm was rehabbing.

"Anyway he asked me again to marry him. After thinking about it for a few seconds more I was convinced that he was being serious and I said yes." smiled Mac.

"We got married the next morning." finished Harm.

"You're married?" asked a shocked Singer as everyone else stood there in shock.

"I didn't think you had it in you old man." responded Sturgis as he shook their hands. Everyone followed suit congratulating them for getting married. Harriet was in tears as she hugged Mac.

After fifteen minutes the Admiral yelled out "Back to work!"

"By the way Harriet who won the pool?" asked Bud.

"I don't know." replied Harriet.

"Tyner!" Tyner came running over with the pool book.

"Damm! I didn't win." exclaimed Tyner.

"Who did?" asked Harriet again.

"Lieutenant Singer." replied Tyner shaking his head.

"How's that possible? Why would she pick that particular week?" asked Harriet.

"Come on now. Ever since I've been here I heard about how much they were meant to be together from you Harriet. It was Commander Rabb's last chance. He's too vain to let Commander Brumby have Colonel MacKenzie. It was a shoe in after the engagement party." beamed Loren.

**__**

The End


End file.
